Resistance
by Gold and Onyx Blasphemy
Summary: Estreia: 05 do Projeto Go Blasphemy. R18;  NaruSasu; Mas não voltaria atrás. Vendera sua liberdade em troca de estabilidade, de uma vida boa, de proteção em meio a uma guerra violenta e sem precedentes; por isso, teria de se sujeitar...


**Gênero: UA, Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Violência...**

**Direitos Autorais: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas a história é minha**

**Estreia 05 – Projeto GO Blasphemy **

**R18 | NaruSasu | Yaoi | Universo Alternativo – se não gosta, não leia. **

**Logo, os autores serão revelados! **

* * *

><p><strong>Resistance<strong>

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sentia-se ultrajado, mesmo assim, sua boca não se abria para reclamar ou reivindicar qualquer coisa que fosse. Vivia em um mundo em que deveria estar muito feliz por ter sido escolhido como protegido de um dos grandes líderes daquele país. A proteção, no entanto, vinha com um título que, para o ego que Sasuke ainda ostentava, era demasiado pesado.<p>

Todavia, se quisesse se dar bem, necessitava do amparo dele. Sinceramente, nunca havia visto o homem que clamava ser o líder de Konoha, mas sabia que era poderoso. Ouvira falar que ele o tinha visto em uma das apresentações da pequena companhia de teatro da qual fazia parte e ordenara que o encaminhassem para si. Sorte sua ter despertado o interesse dele, sem precisar de qualquer esforço.

E Sasuke faria qualquer coisa para se livrar da miséria e ter o poder a seu alcance.

Um dos homens que o trouxera disse exatamente qual seria sua função ali, sem precisar de palavras explicativas. Levara-o até um quarto, ordenara que se despisse e tomasse um banho, que se limpasse bem. Fez o que foi exigido e quando já estava limpo, percebeu que suas roupas antigas tinham sido levadas embora e, no lugar delas, sido deixado um roupão de seda vinho. Vestiu-o sem pestanejar, com um sorriso oblíquo nos lábios, sentindo a textura fina e agradável sobre seu corpo alvo. Constatou, reparando-se no espelho, que o traje fino definitivamente combinava consigo.

Um homem diferente do primeiro o levou até outro cômodo do casarão e mandou que ali esperasse. Era o que fazia naquele exato momento:

Esperava.

Olhava para a enorme cama no centro do quarto e todo o luxo do lugar. Um tapete negro cobria todo o chão e fez questão de parar para sentir a maciez do mesmo. Respirou fundo o ar de limpeza e mobília nova — tão diferente do cheiro repugnante dos cortiços e do odor de sujeira das ruas úmidas as quais tinha que se sujeitar.

Poderia se acostumar com aquilo, com certeza! Só não sabia se conseguiria se acostumar ao que iria fazer.

Mas não voltaria atrás. Vendera sua liberdade em troca de estabilidade, de uma vida boa, de proteção em meio a uma guerra violenta e sem precedentes; por isso, teria de se sujeitar.

Não sabia se deveria ou se tinha o direito de sentir-se à vontade ali naquele cômodo, mas não se importou. Acabou indo em direção a cama convidativa e tocando a suavidade do edredom branco que cobria o colchão. O sorriso retornou pela sensação gostosa sob a palma de sua mão. Acostumado a lugares que raramente tinham conforto, poder aproveitar daquele luxo o enchia de cobiça.

Era um jovem ambicioso, certamente.

A porta se abriu novamente, fazendo Sasuke retroagir sua mão como se a cama estivesse em brasa e, rapidamente, se voltasse para o recém-chegado.

Dessa vez, uma mulher estava parada ali. Vestia um traje que se moldava a seu corpo de tonalidade rosa e tiras negras em suas laterais, a mesma cor de flor de cerejeira predominava em seus cabelos lisos que estavam presos ao alto da cabeça em um coque bem feito, preso e enfeitado por dois palitos ornamentados. Os olhos verdes o examinaram com certo cuidado, especulando, e, expressando um pouco de desgosto, chamou:

— Venha comigo.

Sasuke atendeu a ordem da mulher. Havia pensando que aquele quarto seria seu novo palco, onde interpretaria um dos papéis mais difíceis de sua vida como ator itinerante.

— Aquele era o seu quarto. – ela informou, secamente, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos, referindo-se ao local do qual acabavam de sair. – A partir de hoje, morara aqui. Grave bem esse caminho, pois quando for requisitado, deverá seguir por ele imediatamente.

Surpreso, internamente, Sasuke nada respondeu e a mulher encarou seu silêncio como algo positivo. Já estava sendo tratado como um empregado, pelo que percebia.

Realmente, aquilo não o agradava em nada, mas cumpriu o que a mulher lhe ordenara.

Não conseguiu se impedir de reparar na sinuosidade do corpo dela conforme andava. Seguia um passo atrás e seus olhos vagaram pelas formas femininas que tanto o agradavam.

Apesar do jeito severo que ela o tratava, seu perfil era bonito, delicado, como uma boneca de porcelana. Poderia se acostumar a viver ali, se ela estivesse por perto.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem a um dos aposentos do grande complexo. Ela parou, virando e o encarando diretamente com aqueles olhos verdes que por um momento fascinaram Sasuke.

— Este é quarto do mestre Namikaze. – ela falou com o timbre baixo. – Não importa o que façam aí dentro, tenha em mente nunca desagradá-lo e jamais levar uma palavra disso a terceiros.

Sasuke escutou as palavras, as compreendeu, mas estava mais compenetrado em olhar a forma como os lábios rosados da mulher se moviam, imaginando como eles se encaixariam perfeitamente em seu sexo.

Conteve a excitação quando ela se virou, puxando a porta e fazendo-a abrir.

Hesitou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer e, atendendo ao meneio de cabeça da mulher, adentrou o recinto. Subitamente tenso, escutou a porta fechar-se atrás de si.

Um homem o observava.

Um mestiço, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Em um dos cantos do quarto, à meia luz, penetrantes olhos azuis o admiravam. Estava sentado elegantemente em uma cadeira próxima à cama. Sasuke controlou seu receio e engoliu em seco, esperando que ele dissesse o que deveria fazer.

Aquele era o líder de Konoha, um homem que deveria ser temido e muito mais respeitado.

Apesar disso, ele não parecia ser tão velho quanto pensava. Ao invés de um senhor grisalho, ali estava um homem que provavelmente beirava os trinta anos, de cabelos loiros e bem apessoado.

Nada disso tornava as coisas mais toleráveis para si.

— Pode vir até aqui. – ouviu-o ordenar, embora sua voz soasse como um pedido sereno.

Lentamente, mas mostrando segurança, Sasuke se aproximou, reparando que, assim como ele, o homem usava um roupão, só que de um tom pálido de laranja.

Ele parou diante do loiro e teve que lutar contra o ímpeto de reagir e não estapear as mãos dele para longe quando estas foram na direção da fita que prendia sua veste. Não podia perder o controle ou mostrar descontentamento, não se almejava ficar ali e usufruir do luxo que aquele homem poderia proporcionar.

Com o corpo tenso, viu as mãos suavemente retirarem a fita que prendia sua veste escura e deixá-la cair descuidadamente no chão. A frente do roupão vinho se abriu por si só, exibindo a frente de seu corpo nu e Sasuke teve que conter o estremecimento perante o olhar faminto daquele homem.

Ele dedilhou seu tórax, deslizando os dígitos pela pele exposta e, com delicadeza, contornou os músculos levemente esculpidos de seu abdômen.

— Você terá tudo o que desejar, se cumprir o seu papel. — o loiro lhe esclareceu, descendo a mão por seus escuros pêlos pubianos, causando um arrepio involuntário em Sasuke. — Eu estou arriscando muito por você, por isso, se uma palavra do nosso acordo sair desse complexo, seu ato de traição não será julgado por mim, mas por aqueles que me protegem.

Sasuke ficou tenso tanto pelas palavras, quanto pela forma como o líder de Konoha passou a massagear seu sexo flácido e testículos.

— Entende o seu dever para comigo, Sasuke? — ele perguntou sem desviar, nem por um instante, os olhos azuis dos seus negros.

Sasuke sentiu asco daquelas mãos em sua parte intima e o impulso de tirá-las de si foi mais forte. Quando deu-se conta, já estava segurando o pulso do mais velho, recebendo um olhar confuso do mesmo.

Cometera um erro e precisava consertar imediatamente se não quisesse que aquela oportunidade fosse por água abaixo. Demonstrar-se inseguro, incerto e hesitante não eram emoções que ganhariam a confiança do Namikaze.

Raciocinando rapidamente, Sasuke afastou a mão de sua região genital e falou:

— Eu compreendo perfeitamente os meus deveres aqui. — ajoelhou-se perante o loiro, deixando que os olhos pairassem sobre o volume que se destacava por baixo do roupão alaranjado, contendo a repulsa. Pousando as palmas das mãos no par de coxas fortes, empurrou-as lentamente por debaixo do tecido, acariciando a pele bronzeada até a virilha. O pano fino se afastou pelo movimento, revelando a ereção que se firmava completamente. Elevando o olhar diretamente para os azuis, Sasuke completou: — Serei fiel a você.

Sasuke percebeu facilmente como a respiração do loiro se prendeu perante sua devoção. Queria poder fazer o mesmo quando inclinou a cabeça em direção ao sexo que o esperava, mas isso seria uma demonstração de seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação ao ato. Não poderia fraquejar; tinha que ser convincente e bom o suficiente para que o outro não se arrependesse de tê-lo escolhido.

Despontou a língua para fora da boca e lutando contra a ânsia de vômito, lambeu a ponta da glande, causando um retesar no Namikaze. Iria com calma, sem apressar as coisas; não para prolongar o prazer do outro homem, e sim para que ele — Sasuke — se acostumasse com aquele ato profano e nojento.

Buscou pelas lembranças das vezes que tivera mulheres entre suas pernas lhe sugando e passou a imitar o que as via fazer, do jeito que gostava que elas fizessem. Circundou órgão, umedecendo cada pedaço da pele sensível, causando visivelmente leves espasmos durante as carícias provocadas por sua língua.

Mentalmente, ficou aliviado por estar conseguindo excitar o outro. Sendo assim, aproveitou para fechar os lábios sobre o topo da ereção e abaixar pouco a pouco. Se fosse capaz de concluir aquele oral sem passar mal, seria um milagre.

Esforçou-se a engolfar o sexo por inteiro e ouviu um grunhido contido de seu futuro amante.

Agradá-lo, agradá-lo…

Tudo o que Sasuke pensava era que precisava agradá-lo.

Retroagiu e voltou descer a boca, começando um ritmado sobe e desce sobre aquela carne endurecida.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse ousar mais, foi detido pelos cabelos. Ele não puxou seus fios negros, somente tocou-os, segurou com cuidado e disse:

— Eu quero que vá para cama.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Pensou que o Namikaze estaria disposto a preliminares e se enganara, já que ele esperava para que atendesse seu pedido.

No fundo de sua mente, convenceu-se de que assim era melhor, afinal, quanto antes terminasse com aquilo, mais rápido seria dispensado.

Levantou-se e no caminho para a cama deixou pelo chão a peça que cobria parcialmente sua nudez, dando ao seu expectador uma visão privilegiada da parte posterior de seu corpo.

Quase podia imaginar o peso dos olhos mesmerizados do outro sobre si. De uma coisa Sasuke Uchiha poderia se gabar: seu corpo era perfeito.

A cama seria convidativa, se ao menos pudesse ser ele a se deitar sozinho nela. Porém, logo que se ajeitou no colchão prazerosamente confortável, sentiu o mesmo ceder ante o peso do Namikaze.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, de novo se preparando psicologicamente para a humilhação que iria passar. Um homem iria saciar-se em si, tomá-lo como se fosse uma mulher, atestar fisicamente sua posição como amante.

Deprimente.

Assustou-se repentinamente ao ter o pulso segurado e erguido para o espelho da cama. Seus olhos se abriram surpresos ao perceber que o loiro os prendia com algemas nos adornos da cama.

Aquilo não estava nos planos.

— Não fique com medo. — ele pediu, exibindo no semblante um leve remorso, antes de se voltar para os pés da cama e fazer o mesmo com seus tornozelos.

— Eu não gosto de ter meus movimentos contidos. — disse, começando a ser tomado levemente pelo pânico conforme suas pernas eram restringidas pelas tornozeleiras de couro, abertas apontando para cada canto dos pés da cama.

— É uma medida de segurança. — Namikaze lhe confessou, soando casual.

Sasuke ergueu o rosto para fitar o homem aos pés da cama, livra-se do roupão e exibir-se em toda sua glória.

— Não vai confiar em mim? — indagou, pensando sobre a justificativa dada anteriormente e confirmou que estava certo quando o loiro hesitou antes de subir na cama.

— A última pessoa em quem eu confiei, — disse, escondendo qualquer sentimento. — tentou me matar enquanto fazíamos sexo.

Sasuke compreendia, pela lógica, o motivo do Namikaze estar sendo cauteloso. Infelizmente, isso não tornava as coisas mais confortáveis ou menos tensas para si. Ainda mais vendo o loiro engatinhar entre suas pernas abertas e parar bem ali.

Sem volta. — pensou o Uchiha.

Tentou relaxar, olhando para o teto enquanto o mais velho alisava suas coxas pálidas, massageando sua virilha. Certamente, o homem aproveitaria sua incapacidade de movimentos para boliná-lo o quanto quisesse e tudo o que Sasuke queria era que terminassem logo.

Subitamente, sentiu uma umidade morna deslizar por seu membro flácido e foi sua vez de ficar completamente tenso.

Fitou o seu baixo-ventre e viu que estava sendo atiçado pela língua do mais velho.

Era só o que lhe faltava, além de tudo, ter que fingir estar excitado para satisfazer o desejo do loiro.

Faça seu papel, Sasuke. — sua mente lhe ordenava.

Fechou os olhos e esforçou-se para esquecer que era outro homem que o lambia, que o sugava. Distanciou-se da imagem substituindo pela da bela mulher de cabelos róseos que o encaminhara até o quarto. Isso gerou uma reação em sua parte inferior e logo ofegava visualizando a boca delicada e tingida pelo batom discreto subindo e descendo em sua ereção.

Poderia até atingir o clímax assim, se não fosse pela interrupção e o afastar da boca que o chupava. Com o corpo sob o efeito do excitamento, Sasuke manteve os orbes negros fechados. Tinha certeza de que agora seria possuído pelo Namikaze e, preparado como estava, esperou pela dor da penetração.

Contudo, a única coisa que sentiu foi calor.

Continua...


End file.
